Lęk przegranej należy przełknąć
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 10. Jones: Poprzednio w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki poznaliśmy coś więcej na temat rodziny Meredith'''a. Wasi “ulubieńcy” wzięli udział w strzelaniu do siebie z broni, które wcześniej mieli znaleźć. Zadanie wygrała drużyna Skrzydlatych Potworów, natomiast Sznyclowe Bandziory odstrzeliły Annę Marię. W grze pozostaje już tylko dziesiątka, a każdy ma szansę na zostanie wyeliminowanym następnym razem! Kim będzie ten “szczęśliwiec”? Przekonajcie się w tym odcinku Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Sznyclowe Bandziory są trochę rozczarowane wynikami ceremonii. Najgorzej jednak jest z '''Amy, stresująco spogląda na pozostałą część drużyny. (PZ - Amy): Równie dobrze to sama mogłam z tej gry zrezygnować. Przeze mnie odpadła tylko moja jedyna przyjaciółka… no reszty osób stąd nie znam… kto jeszcze został? Leshawna? Z nią to nie mam szans się zaprzyjaźnić, zwłaszcza gdy zalazłam jej za skórę na początku. Geoff? Niespecjalnie mi przypadł do gustu. Cameron? Z tego co wiem, chciał mnie wyrzucić na starcie, a tak to nie udziela się za bardzo. Cameron: Co będzie, jeśli ktoś z nas odpadnie teraz? Leshawna: Nie ma na to szans, Potwory muszą to przegrać! Geoff: Szkoda mi Anny Marii. Leshawna: Amy była trochę bardziej przydatna. (PZ - Leshawna): Będzie mi brakować Bridgette i Anny Marii - dwie spoko laski. Tylko nadal mnie zastanawia zachowanie Harold'''a. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle zrobił się jeszcze dziwniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest jakaś strategia. '''Cameron rozwiązywał krzyżówkę. (PZ - Cameron): Jestem już w dziesiątce! Nawet odczuwam ulgę. Najpierw było tak, że siedziałem cały czas w bańce, wygrałem Zemstę Wyspy oraz doszedłem do połączenia w Plejadzie Gwiazd. Ciekawe, jak mi pójdzie tym razem. (PZ - Geoff): Nudzę się bez Bridgette i bez reszty moich ziomków. Pokazują mi jednak, że mogę się w miarę nieźle bawić i bez nich. Polubiłem swoją drużynę. Co do Amy, nie lubiłem jej, ale teraz ją w miarę toleruję. Zależy tylko którą jej część, jest strasznie nieprzewidywalna. Raz potrafi być miła, ale chyba tylko na pokaz. (PZ - Leshawna): Z tego co wiem od prywatnych konwersacji, w ten sezon zostaliśmy tak samo wrobieni jak na Planie. Wróć, w Trasie i w Plejadzie też podobna sytuacja. Czyli jak wystąpisz raz, będziesz musiał występować cały czas. Ja mam nadzieję, że czas tej katorgi się wreszcie skończy i dadzą sobie spokój. Drużyna przeciwna miała ciekawsze zajęcia. Duncan celował z tarczy do podobizny Harold'''a, '''Sadie i Staci jadły koreczki, Harold układał kostkę rubika, a Izzy i Lightning… baraszkowali sobie namiętnie w łazience. Na podłodze porozwalane ciuchy: rozpięta koszula, czarny podkoszulek, czapka, okulary przeciwsłoneczne oraz zielony top. Oczywiście swoje zabawy przenieśli pod pustą kabinę prysznicową. W owej kabinie nie znajdowało się nic, jedyne co, to ta dwójka zawodników. Oczywiście, reszta zespołu słyszała te “przyjemne” odgłosy - sapanie Lightning'''a i śmiech '''Izzy. (PZ - Duncan): Seks w telewizji? Im do Warsaw Shore lub Big Brothera jeszcze daleko brakuje… a w sumie, Bridgette i Geoff robili podobne rzeczy na Planie. Chyba się tam przejdę. Lightning miał na sobie jeszcze czarne długie spodnie, żółte buty i czerwony krawat, którym cały czas się bawiła półnaga Izzy i dotykała cały czas chłopaka po umięśnionej klatce piersiowej. Izzy: Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi dobrze… Nikt tak się ze mną nie bawił jak ty… xD Lightning: Przechodzimy już do ostateczności? XDDD Izzy: Jeszcze jak. XDDD Izzy rozpięła Lightning'''owi pasek od spodni. Widać, że zabawa przechodziła na nowy poziom. Zdążyła mu zdjąć jeszcze buty, a ci miziali się namiętnie. Nagle zabawę przerywa im '''Duncan, wchodząc do łazienki. Duncan: Halo! Są jakieś granice! Lightning: Dawaj dalej. xD Lightning zdejmuje z siebie spodnie, zostając w samej białej bieliźnie, Duncan strzela facepalma. Oboje teraz nadal się miziają, Duncan wychodzi wkurzony. Sadie: Co się stało? Duncan wskazuje jej łazienkę. Duncan: Lepiej nie wchodź. Za dużo będzie dla ciebie, jak na jeden dzień. Harold tylko głupio się uśmiechnął do Duncan'''a. Najwyraźniej, chciał go tym wkurzyć. '''Harold: No nie wiesz co to współżycie fizyczne? Jak ktoś to robi, to ci się nie podoba, ale jak to robiłeś z Gwen i Courtney? Nie byłeś wtedy wniebowzięty? :’) Duncan: Żebym ci coś zaraz nie zrobił, Harold'''ini. '''Harold: Nie boję się ciebie, psycholu. Myślisz, że jak przefarbujesz sobie włosy na zielono i umiesz rzucać przedmiotami, to nagle taki najlepszy? A CO Z TWOIM PSEM? ;))) Duncan: Naprawdę ci coś zrobię. Harold: Możesz to zrobić. Uwierz mi, że kiedyś to się odbije na tobie. Duncan: HAHA! Śmieszne! Jesteś bardzo żałosny! Harold: A pamiętasz Plan? Duncan: No, wygrałem go, frajerze >:) Popchnął go, Harold zrobił tak samo, dziewczyny były zaskoczone. Sadie: Oni się tłuką O_O Sadie weszła do Lightning'''a i '''Izzy, ci dalej miziali się półnadzy w najlepsze. Chłopak szykował się… po całości. Zdjął z siebie białe bokserki, ukazując błękitne slipy. Sadie zaczęła wymiotować do łazienki. Ekran zmienia się na inny. Pojawia się reżyserka razem ze znajomymi. Yurisia: Obiecałaś, że to się więcej nie powtórzy… Mikaecy: Poważnie? Znowu? xD Ja: Cholera… Zawiesiła ekran. Ja: Dobrze, że już nikt tego nie widzi… xD Bocian: Bardzo dobry pomysł. Ja: I tak ludzie widzieli gorsze rzeczy… xD Bocian: No ja nie wiem. Są jakieś granice. Nestea marszczy brwi, reszta tylko przewraca oczami. Wojciu: MI SIĘ PODOBAŁO XD Powrót do prawdziwego ekranu. Lightning i Izzy nadal są zadowoleni, Staci tylko spogląda niechętnie w górę i używa firanki, by zasłonić dwójkę ludzi niczym w pewnym momencie teledysku “Careless Whisper”. Zbiegiem okoliczności był fakt, że ta piosenka zaczęła lecieć. Widać, ruchy tamtej dwójki robiły się coraz bardziej zmysłowe, uwodzicielskie i… PO CO JA TO PISZĘ? TO NIE EROTYKA! XDDD. Przepraszam… po prostu mam słabość do treści Not Suitable For Work. (please) Anna Maria trafiła na Bezludną Wyspę. Jo: Ekstra! Wreszcie się na tej suce zemszczę! Nie omieszkam się ciebie nawet zabić >:) Spojrzała na nią z morderczym uśmiechem. Diva cofa się do tyłu. (PZ - Anna Maria): Chyba nie pozwolą umrzeć mi na wizji? :O. Proszę, chcę wygrać i mieć spokój z tą przepoconą, zmierzłą szmatą raz na zawsze! >:O Rozpoczęła panikę. Anna Maria: Słuchaj… to tylko gra. Jo: Podmieniłaś głosy, więc nie ujdzie ci to na sucho ;) Anna Maria: Nie lubię mieć z psycholami do czynienia. Odpuść sobie, bo skończy się to dla nas źle. Jo: Mam na to wywalone. Ważne, że załatwię cię tak, że nigdy nie wystąpisz więcej w tym programie. Anna Maria: Mam bać się ciebie? XDDDD Jo dała jej z całej siły w ryj. Jo: Uważaj. To zacznę od ścięcia ci tych wytapirowanych kłaków >:) Jo zdecydowała się na wyjęcie piły łańcuchowej. Za pomocą tego przedmiotu zamierzała poważnie uszkodzić dziewczynę. Jo: To tylko za podmianę. Giń, pusta tapeto! Scarlett, Topher i Manson przybyli na to miejsce. Anna Maria z trudem unikała ciosów piły. Scarlett: DOSYĆ! Rzuciła ciężką cegłą w przedmiot trzymany przez psycholkę. Owy materiał budowlany wytrącił urządzenie. Jo: No co ty? Chciałam jej tylko wymierzyć sprawiedliwość bez rozlewu krwi! Scarlett: A ta piła po co? Jo: Jaka piła? Scarlett: Uhm… Manson wzięła piłę. Scarlett: Skoro aż tak lubicie okazywać sobie “szacunek”, waszym zadaniem będzie… Po chwili obie znajdują się na ringu bokserskim. Scarlett: Będziecie się nawalać!!! Zasady są takie: nie doprowadzić do śmierci lub ciężkiego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Która pierwsza położy tę drugą na dechy, wygra. Anna Maria: No. To pokazałaś klasę. Jo: Poddaj się, to nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Anna Maria: Uwierz mi, że położę kres twej apodyktyczności. Jo: Żałosna tapeciara. Anna Maria: Spójrz na siebie, włochaty babochłopie. Jo i Anna Maria zaczęły walkę od przepychanek słownych. Po chwili zauważyły Scarlett trzymając gwizdek tak przez dwie minuty. Scarlett: Możemy już zaczynać? Rozpoczyna się walka. Jo prze pierwsza, Anna Maria unika jej kopnięcia. Anna Maria: Nie rób z siebie suki większej niż jesteś. Jo marszczy brwi. Anna Maria: Zrezygnujesz z łaski swojej czy mam Ci pomóc? Te dwie zdecydowały naskoczyć na siebie. Jo: Nie dam ci tej satysfakcji. Rzuciła ją na ziemię. Annie Marii coraz trudniej było wstać. Jo: Poddaj się. Anna Maria: Wybacz, ale tak samo jak ty, nie dam ci tej satysfakcji ;) Dalej się okładały na pięści. Jo: Nieważne, co zrobisz, zawsze jesteś przegrana. A kto zrezygnował za fałszywy brylant? XDDDDDDD W tym momencie Jo dostała z pięści w ryj od Anny Marii. Wypluła pięć zębów. Anna Maria: Dawno chciałam to zrobić :) Anna Maria cofa się. Potem rusza się przed siebie, aby z całej siły najechać na Annę Marię. Ta odsunęła się tylko na drugą stronę. Anna Maria zawaliła w ścianę. Anna Maria: Cholera! Jo: Jestem nie do pokonania, inaczej mówiąc - możesz maksymalnie obciągnąć. (PZ - Anna Maria): Obiecałam sobie, że pokonam ją uczciwie. Niech się królowa śmierdząca nie martwi, już ją poślę na Podsumowanie. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nikt z normalnym rozumem nie przyjmie tej psychopatki do programu. Jo i Anna Maria dalej się tłukły. Scarlett i Topher wyjęli popcorn, którym zaczęli się zajadać. Topher: Smaczne :D Scarlett: Mi osobiście apetyt podsyca walka tych lasek. Jo'sh byłby zachwycony xD '''Jo'sh ogląda to w telewizji. 'Jo'sh: DO BOJU, ANNA MARIA! ;u; Dziewczyny kontynuują walkę. Żadna z nich nie chce dać tej drugiej za wygraną. Kto to wygra? Zakompleksiona '''Jo? Czy może Anna Maria, która chce ją wykopać “w słusznej sprawie”? Każda z nich ma swój cel, jedna wkurza mocno pozostałych i się rządzi, druga z nich to wielka diva. Jo złapała Annę Marię i przerzuciła na drugą stronę. Anna Maria: Pamiętaj, że tak zajebiste laski jak ja nigdy się nie poddają! ;D Jo: Tak, jasne. Pokazuje jej brylant, ta go przez przypadek kopie, tak samo jak kopnęła w brzuch Jo (przypadkowo). Anna Maria: Myślisz, że coś mi udowodnisz tym wyjątkowym przekazem podprogowym? Tylko ja mogę wrócić do programu! >:) Jo: Już to widzę. Jak pokonam ciebie, następne będą tylko ta gruba szmata Leshawna, zmierzła Amy, balonowy przygłup Cameron i idiota Geoff. Anna Maria wreszcie znokautowała Jo. Nabiła jej limo, uderzając z pięści w twarz. Anna Maria: Już po tobie. Stanęła na niej. Scarlett: 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10!!! :D Scarlett podniosła rękę Anny Marii do góry. Scarlett: MAMY TO! :D Jo została wyoutowana przez Annę Marię!!!!!!!!! :D Jo zaczęła zgrzytać zębami. Scarlett: Niestety. Nie zawsze szmaty wygrywają. Pomożecie mi? Manson: Zawsze. Coś się należy nam wreszcie >:) Scarlett i Manson podnoszą Jo oraz wynoszą ją. Scarlett: Żegnamy! Jo straciła swoją passę, ale jak to będzie wyglądało z Anną Marią? I czy wróci do programu? Rozbłysk. Jones wita zawodników. Jones: Witam każdego z was w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu! Spodziewacie się jakichś niespodzianek? (PZ - Leshawna): Wiem, że nadal Skrzydlate Potwory wciąż mają przewagę liczebną. Oby i nam się tak kiedyś udało. Jones: Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie to konkurs jedzenia na czas! Spokojnie, styl jedzenia będzie punktowany. Amy: Czyli nie trzeba jeść najszybciej, jak się da? Jones: Spokojnie, Amy. Co rundę będzie odpadała jedna osoba z różnych powodów, ale to wy za to jesteście odpowiedzialni, więc… bawcie się dobrze. Usiądźcie do stołu. Każdy siadł do stołu. Harold: Izzy? Lightning? Podchodzi do nich. Harold: Wiem, że są między nami różnice, ale co wy na to, aby założyć sojusz? Lightning wybucha śmiechem i puka Izzy. Lightning: SŁYSZAŁAŚ? TEN “ZIOM” CHCE SOJUSZU? XDDDD Śmieje się razem z Duncan'''em i '''Amy. Leshawna: A to chyba nie jest śmieszne. Lightning: Lightning działa solo! ;u; Izzy dotyka jego muskularnego ramienia. Izzy: Albo ze mną, misiaczku. ;u; Amy, Leshawna, Cameron i Geoff ze zdziwieniem przełykają ślinę. Geoff: Czy… Leshawna: Ona… Cameron: Jest… Amy: ...Z nim? Przeciera oczy. Amy: Powodzenia w związku. o.o (PZ - Leshawna): Kurczę, nie przypuszczałam, że Izzy po zerwaniu z Owenem znajdzie sobie innego, prawdziwego gościa. Mam nadzieję, że Owen się nie załamie. Do kuchni wszedł Meredith z lekko odmienioną fryzurą. Zamiast mieć kudełki do szyi, to miał włosy do góry. Nie miał też widocznego zarostu. Jones: Obciąłeś się? Meredith: Uhm. Usiadł obok chłopaka. Meredith: Miałem wam przygotować żarcie więc… (PZ - Leshawna): Meredith przypomina mi poprzedniego Szefa Kuchni. Tak samo zmierzły, wkurwiony i w ogóle. (PZ - Meredith): Ciekawe czy ktoś mnie raczył porównać do Szefa Kuchni xd Daje pokarm. Amy: Kelner! Co to jest? Xd Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem. Meredith był lekko zmartwiony. Meredith: Gulasz. Smacznego. (PZ - Amy): Kiedyś poparzyłam sobie język, jedząc to coś. Przez tydzień nie mogłam wydusić z siebie ani krzty słowa. Może to i dobrze, bo powiedziałabym o wiele za dużo. Nawet taka “kuracja” przydałaby mi się do końca tego programu. Meredith: Zajadajcie się, bo nic więcej nie dostaniecie. Na razie. Leshawna spróbowała gulaszu jako pierwsza. Od razu zaczęła wrzeszczeć. (PZ - Leshawna): Chilli?! Już wymiociny są smaczniejsze! Staci wzięła głęboki oddech i wzięła łyżkę. Z wielkim trudem połknęła jej zawartość. Staci: Nie przesadzaj. To nie jest takie złe. Amy: Dla otyłego człowieka takiego jak ty, który zjadł już ostrego kebaba w chińskiej budzie “Mamman Chi” nic nie będzie takie ostre. Staci: Spójrz na siebie. Mnie przynajmniej stać na jedzenie ;) Amy: Powodujesz problem głodu na świecie. Staci: Powodujesz, że ludzie chcą umrzeć, widząc ciebie. Leshawna: Laska, jaki ty masz do niej problem?! Staci: COOOOOO??? Ja niby mam jakiś problem? To ona zaczęła pierwsza! Warknęła. Widząc, że reszta je posiłek, nie wytrzymała. Staci: Ja mam gdzieś, że mój zespół przegra. Jedzcie sobie na zdrowie. Udławcie się tym gównem. Rzuciła talerz na podłogę i trzasnęła drzwiami tak, że te się rozwaliły. Większość była w szoku, a Sadie i Geoff nadal w ciszy jedli posiłek. (PZ - Amy): A co ja jej miałam powiedzieć? Myśli, że jak zje ostrą potrawę, to błyszczy? Tak naprawdę to sama mam kompleksy, ale o podłożu psychicznym. Część osób zjadła, zostali tylko Amy, Harold i Lightning. Lightning: Fuu… przynajmniej udało mi się to zjeść. Izzy: Racja, mój królu seksapilu! <3 Amy przewraca oczami. Leshawna: Dasz radę, Amy. Potrawa prawie ostygła. Amy zjadła ją jak świnia. Amy: No. Najadłam się chyba xD Harold spuścił głowę w dół, Duncan go wyśmiał. Amy: A co w tym jest śmiesznego? Jones: Harold zostaje. Duncan, Geoff: CO? Leshawna: Uff… Ociera pot z czoła. Jones: Staci odpuściła wyzwanie,więc zostaliście w 9. Czas na kolejną potrawę. Kostki węgorza. Jones: To już chyba znacie z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie? (PZ - Duncan): Ja po tym rzygałem! Amy: Jak ktoś puści pawia? Jones: To i tak musi to zjeść. Amy przewraca oczami. Amy: Naprawdę? Izzy zjadła wszystkie kostki. Izzy: Pycha <3 (PZ - Izzy): Nigdy nie jadłam tak pysznej rzeczy! :D Amy (nie wiem który?) kolejny raz przewraca oczami. Amy: Nie wygląda źle… Próbuje. Nawet się przekonuje do smaku. Amy: Spróbujcie, to jest dobre! :D Sadie i Lightning również skończyli jeść. Geoff: Ciężko mi będzie to przełknąć. Duncan wziął drugą kostkę ze łzami w oczach. Miał problem z przełknięciem potrawy. Wypluł to, co miał w buzi. Harold tylko zrobił perfidny uśmieszek, biorąc następny kawałek. Duncan miał prawie zwymiotować, ku uciesze Harold'a i '''Cameron'a. (PZ - '''Cameron): Miło patrzeć, jak karma wraca do złych ludzi. Cameron i Leshawna skończyli jedzenie. Zostali jeszcze Geoff, Harold i Duncan. Jones: Znowu Harold w ostatniej 3? Pomyślał nad czymś i zniknął. Meredith przejął w tym czasie jego obowiązki. Geoff skończył jeść ostatnią kostkę, zostali tylko zaciekli wrogowie. Harold: Patrz, zielona cioto. Zjadł ostatni kawałek i zrobił perfidny uśmieszek. Leshawna: Brawo, skarbie! Uu! Harold: Dziękuję, Le… Duncan rzucił w niego talerzem z kostkami. Harold: Psychol. Duncan: Wypchaj się, świrze! Idzie naburmuszony. Meredith: Nie tak prędko. Będziesz mógł wrócić do konkurencji. xD Wręcza im trzecią potrawę, która okazała się być… sorbetem. Meredith: Możemy zaczynać. Tu oceniany będzie styl. xD Leshawna: Co będzie oceniane? Lightning: Nie będę pił tego paskudztwa! Harold: Musisz! Inaczej stracimy trzeciego zawodnika! (PZ - Leshawna): Przewaga liczebna? To mi się podoba! Lightning gniecie kubek z grymasem na twarzy. Harold zgrzyta zębami. Izzy: Spokojnie, Izzy to dla was wygra :D Wstała, wzięła jedną nogę do góry, wyrzuciła otwór, słomkę i cały wywar wypiła na raz. Izzy: Ech, ale orzeźwienie! :D Lightning: Też mogłem tak zrobić. xD (PZ - Cameron): Chyba dobrze kombinuje ta Izzy. Spróbował, ale nie udało mu się. Cameron: Jakie to zimne!!! Przewrócił się na ziemię. Po pięciu minutach został tylko Geoff. Geoff: Szkoda, ziomy :/ Meredith: Okej, jesteście ocenieni. Do następnej rundy przechodzą: Izzy, Leshawna, Sadie, Amy, Geoff i Lightning. Zostali nam Harold i Cameron… dobra, Cameron. Dołącz do przegranych. (PZ - Harold): Lightning wylał tylko kubek i przeszedł dalej?... Ugh. Jones wrócił do graczy. Jones: Okej. Wszystko załatwione. Następna konkurencja będzie oceniana pod innym względem. Dał każdemu 16 pierogów. Jones: Są ponumerowane. Musicie po zjedzeniu napisać, który z nich to który. Kto napisze najgorzej, nie będzie brał udziału w dalszej konkurencji. Aha… Niezadowolona Staci wróciła. Jones: Ona ma zakaz na powrót do wyzwania… uszkodziła drzwi od tego pomieszczenia! (PZ - Staci): I bardzo dobrze. Nienawidzę pierogów. Każdy zajadał się tą potrawą. Większość wypisywała na kartce to, na co wpadła - reszta główkowała. Meredith wziął kartki od pozostałych. Dał je do zweryfikowania Jones'''owi. Oboje mieli ubaw. '''Meredith: Aby mieć jeszcze większy ubaw, przedstawię wam kolejność. Ruskie, z jagodami, z kapustą i z grzybami, panierowane, duszone z truskawkami, wiśniowe z pestkami, z ziarnami lnu, z mięsem, z majonezem, z serem pleśniowym, z arbuzową gumą do żucia, z frużeliną śmietankową, z mandarynkami, z pomarańczami, z bitą śmietaną i z serem białym. Każdy strzelił facepalma. Nie z powodu głupoty chłopaka, każdemu nie poszło to... zbyt satysfakcjonująco. Jones: Oceniamy was. Poszli do kuchni i wyjęli smakowite babeczki. Na każdej z nich, używając bitej śmietany, dorzucali ocenę: 4+, 2 itd. Jones: Żadne z was nie napisało na 100%, ale komuś, a dokładnie dwóm osobom, udało się odgadnąć czternaście na szesnaście smaków. Oto dwie babeczki z 4+. Wędrują do Harold'''a i '''Amy. Ta dwójka odbiera swoje babeczki. Jones: Dwanaście na szesnaście oraz 3 wędruje do Izzy. Izzy: I świetnie ;) Do brzuszka Izzy Jizzy! Wzięła babeczkę. Jones: Dziesięć na szesnaście i ocena 3-. Gratulujemy Leshawnie i Lightning'''owi. '''Lightning: Uff… Jones: O ostatnie babeczki walczą Sadie i Geoff. Jedno z was napisało na 7 punktów, drugie 6. Według skali ocenowej 1+ i 2. Dalej konkurować będzie… … … … … Geoff! Sadie, również możesz odebrać babeczkę, ale odpadasz. Staci: I tak z ciebie jestem dumna, Sadie! :D (PZ - Harold): Znowu tracimy na przewadze liczebnej. Coś trzeba z tym zrobić! Jones: Trzy na trzy - następne danie wyłoni dwójkę przegranych. Zamienimy się jednakże rolami. To wy przygotujecie coś dla nas. Tak jak kiedyś. Meredith: Wyznaczam osoby, które będą miały wolne miejsce w finałowej 4. Cieszcie się brakiem roboty, Leshawno i Harold'''zie. xD (PZ - '''Leshawna): Ciekawe czy to jakieś przeznaczenie… Meredith: Amy i Geoff kontra Lightning i Izzy. Macie 10 minut. Geoff: Co przygotujemy? Amy: Nie wiem tak szczerze. W międzyczasie Izzy i Lightning spędzali kolejną “sesję” w kuchni. (PZ - Izzy): Dobra, postaram się to dla nas wygrać. xD Po czasie każdy z nich już coś przygotował. Jones: Co ma drużyna Bandziorów? Amy dała kebaba. Amy: To jest kebab emmm… zrobiłam go z… Jones i Meredith degustują. (PZ - Amy): Co ja mam powiedzieć? Zamówiłam go w restauracji xD Jones: Uhh, znam go z tej knajpy… 2 -_- Meredith: 10… ale tylko dlatego, że ten kebab to niebo w gębie. Izzy i Lightning przygotowali… kanapki z pasztetem. Izzy: Nic się nie równa z pasztetem zajebistym! Jones: Okej… Podczas jedzenia, Izzy puściła dobrze znane wszystkim intro: “Pasztet zajebisty, wpierdalaj!”. Po przełknięciu trzech kanapek prowadzący wydał wyrok. Meredith: 8. Mi smakuje :) Jones: 8 :p Wszystko lepsze od kebaba zamówionego w restauracji. 16 do 12… to znaczy, że czas Amy i Geoff'''a w wyzwaniu dobiegł końca. '''Amy: Sorry xD Uśmiech Leshawny znika z twarzy. Wie, że jest zdana tylko na siebie i jeśli to przegra, jej drużyna pozbędzie się kolejnego zawodnika. (PZ - Leshawna): Nie wiem, co mogłam zacząć robić. Jeśli ktoś teraz odpadłby ze Skrzydlatych Potworów, zostałaby trójka na szóstkę, to nie może się tak skończyć! :O Leshawna usiadła zestresowana. Jones: Leshawna kontra Harold, Izzy i Lightning. Czas na przystaweczkę. Przystawka składała się z ziemniaków, sałatki z młodej kapusty i kotleta schabowego. Jones: Tutaj też nowa punktacja. Zobaczymy, czy wam posmakuje. xD Meredith i Jones wybuchają lekkim śmiechem. Każdy z uczestników próbuje po trochu wszystkiego, co mają na talerzu. Wszystkim smakuje. Jones: Znaleźliście źródło problemu? Harold: Kotlet był trochę za słony. Izzy: Dlaczego Meredith gotuje dużo lepiej niż Szef Hatchet? Meredith: Dzięki, nawet się nie staram. xD Leshawna: Widać to po włosie w ziemniakach. Wyjmuje włos z ust. Lightning: Za duża ta przystawka… ale przecież to obiad jest :P Jones: Punkt dla Lightning'''a! W nagrodę… odpadasz xD '''Lightning: CO? Jones: Wszystko. Uwierz mi ziom, to dla ciebie lepsze. Ktoś chce powrócić do konkurencji? Cisza, tylko Amy podnosi rękę do góry. Jones: Ekstra. Amy, wchodzisz. Amy siada obok Leshawny. Jones: Zostały nam 2 Potwory i 2 Bandziory. Leshawna: Cieszę się nawet, że wróciłaś. Amy: Spoko. Tym razem wygramy :d (PZ - Amy): Chociaż jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć :d :/ (PZ - Leshawna): Amy dała mi taką pozytywną pewność siebie. Nigdy tego nie odczułam podczas tego wyzwania. xD Jones: Czas na jedzenie specjalne. Wręczył każdemu ryż. Jones: Każdy z was wykona mix do ryżu. Oczywiście każdy dostał porcję, więc nie spieprzcie tego. xd Pozostała czwórka dosypywała to owoce, to warzywa, to konfitury. Każda opcja dozwolona. Po skończeniu zabawy, wręczyli Meredith'owi i '''Jones'owi żarełko. '''Meredith: A podpisy? Zawodnicy podpisali swoje półmiski. Jones: Oceniani będziecie w ten sposób. Osoba z pierwszym miejscem u nas dostanie 10 punktów, druga 5, trzecia 3, a czwarta tylko -2 punkty. Próbują każdej z potraw. Jones: Ech… trochę to mdłe. Spróbował jednego i zaczął kasłać. Jones: ZA DUŻO SOLI!!! Wypluł ryż. (PZ - Izzy): Niedobrze xD BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jones: Właśnie oceniłem wasze potrawy razem z nim. -2 wędruje do Izzy za tę “pyszną” soloną breję, 3 dla Amy - mdłe, 5 dla Harold'''a - świetny mix manga i bitej śmietany i 10 dla Leshawny za świetny czekoladowy pudding ryżowy B) '''Leshawna: I to się rozumie B) Meredith: -2 dla Harold'''a, 3 dla '''Amy, 5 dla Izzy i 10 dla Leshawny. Nic dodać, nic ująć. Jones: Czyli całe 20 punktów zachowała Leshawna. Dla niej nagrodą jest możliwość wybrania przeciwnika (godnego dla siebie) w następnej konkurencji. Leshawna: Niech będzie Harold. Jones: Czyli Amy i Leshawna vs Harold! Izzy, musisz dołączyć do przegranych na ławkę. Czas na kolejny, tym razem MÓJ specjał! Wręczył im kieliszki, do których nalał sok. Jones: Oto mój specjał, mięsny jeż w wersji napoju z czarnej porzeczki, barwnika czerwonego o smaku malinowym, wiśni i… krewetek! Amy miała odruch wymiotny. Jones: Niestety, musisz to wypić. Amy: Zaraz się zrzygam. Leshawna: To chyba nie powinno być takie złe, aż sama zdegustuję. Wzięła to do ust, zaczęła się czuć bardzo dziwnie. Wybałuszyła oczy i stanęła nieruchomo. Największym zdziwieniem jednak było to, że Harold wypił napój normalnie. Harold: Uwielbiam owoce morza maczane w wiśniach i porzeczkach :P Leshawna: Ja się… Uciekła i zaczęła wymiotować. Leshawna: NIGDY… WIĘCEJ… Nadal rzyga. Jones: Okej, Leshawna się dobrowolnie poddała. Wszystko w rękach oto tej złej bliźniaczki… Podnosi rękę Amy. Jones: ...albo tego nudnego kujona… Podnosi rękę Harold'''a. '''Harold: HEJ! Jones: Bej. xDDDD Meredith dał im ostatnią potrawę. Meredith: Wiem, nie znacie tego. Jones: Musicie to zjeść, potem na kartce wypisać 10 potraw, które się tu znalazły. Kto z was wypisze więcej, wygra dla swojej drużyny. A ten kto przegra, uuuuhuuu, to już z automatu może się pozbyć zawodnika :) Każdy na widowni jest zaskoczony i wydaje okrzyk przerażenia, Amy tylko nerwowo przełyka ślinę. (PZ - Amy): Jestem przerażona… nie mogę przegrać z tym kujonkiem… o.O (PZ - Harold): Szykuj się Amy. Słyszałem, że za bardzo się zżyła z Leshawną ;-; Muszę zacząć kombinować, inaczej wylecę przez tego zielonego idiotę. Zabrali się do jedzenia. Amy jadła, jakby to był ostatni posiłek w jej życiu, a Harold wczuwał się w smaki tego “egzotycznego” jedzenia. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a każde uporało się z jedzeniem. Teraz tylko muszą wypisać potrawy, które bądź co bądź mogą znać już z własnego doświadczenia albo ze skojarzeń, wszystko dozwolone, byleby było to poprawne. Jones: A to chyba proste, co nie? Meredith: W sumie. Jak ktoś nigdy nie widział takiego połączenia, to ja nie wiem… oni się nażarli jakimiś burgerami ze śmieciowych restauracji? Szepcze mu coś do ucha. Meredith : Wrzuciłem tam sos barbecue. Z tego co wiem, to tylko Lightning miał na niego alergię. Jones : Fajnie, bo nie chciałbym pozwu ani Courtney style… Meredith : Z chęcią poznałbym Courtney tak bliżej niż tylko w telewizji :) Jones przewrócił oczami. Jones : Zmanipulowałaby tobą tylko. Amy i Harold wypisali potrawy. (PZ - Amy): Cały czas przed oczami miałam tylko tę kajutę. Jeśli mój koniec nastąpi, to będę miała do czynienia z Anną Marią bądź Jo. Błagam, nie jestem na gotowa! OwO. Jones sprawdza potrawy, a Meredith stawiał plusy. Amy: Łaa… coś dużo tych punktów. Jones: No. Mamy werdykt. Wziął dwie kartki do góry. Amy i Harold mieli równo po 10 punktów. Jones: Nie wierzę! Udało wam się wszystkie potrawy zgadnąć! Nawet przy jednej popełniliście ten sam błąd… xd Amy nadal jest przerażona. Jones: Spokojnie. Nawet jeśli któreś z was by wygrało, nikt z was by nie odpadł. Wszyscy: Huh? Jones: Duch. ;u; Meredith: Nastąpi jednak zamiana drużyn! :) (PZ - Leshawna): Na to się zgodzę. Fajnie, jakbyśmy dostali Harold'''a lub '''Sadie. Jones: Geoff przechodzi do drużyny Skrzydlatych Potworów. Leshawna, Amy i Cameron: CO?! (PZ - Leshawna): TRZY NA SIEDEM??? -___- Super. Tego nam jeszcze brakowało. Jones: I Duncan przechodzi do drużyny Sznyclowych Bandziorów. 100x większe zaskoczenie, jedynie tylko Amy klaszcze. (PZ - Amy): Już mi się podobają te zmiany! :D (PZ - Duncan): Opuszczam tych frajerów. Przynajmniej nie muszę oglądać tej wstrętnej mordy Harold'''a. xD (PZ - '''Lightning): Lightning'''owi nawet imponował '''Duncan. Dobrze pasował jako kapitan. Mam nadzieję, że teraz ja zostanę kapitanem! B) Sha-boom! Całuje swój mięsień. (PZ - Izzy): Oj… -,- Jones: Tym oto twistem kończymy dzisiejszą akcję! Jak Geoff i Duncan zareagują na swoje nowe drużyny, zwłaszcza Amy? Tego się dowiecie w następnym odcinku Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki